Serius?
by Seiba Artoria
Summary: Lacus mogok bicara pada Kira? Serius? Ada pria tidak dikenal keluar rumah mereka? Serius? /Refreshing fict. RnR?


.

.

.

**Gundam Seed milik ****Sunrise & Bandai**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari cerita ini. Hanya bermaksud menghibur.

**Warning:** Canon, rada sinetron, typo?

A Gundam Seed Fanfiction

**-Serius?-**

By Seiba Artoria

Please enjoy!

.

.

Laki-laki berkepala cokelat itu pusing tujuh keliling. Pasalnya, ia sedang menghadapi situasi yang baru pertama kali dialaminya. Jika begitu, siapapun akan bingung, kan?

Maka sang _ultimate coordinator_ ini pun sama. Ia benar-benar buta akan apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika Lacus mendadak mogok bicara padanya.

Apa Lacus marah padanya? Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Kira tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun. Apapun kecuali … ia pulang terlambat lantaran mengantar sekretarisnya yang ketinggalan bus terakhir tiga hari yang lalu, ini pun jika dihitung sebagai kesalahan. Tapi Lacus bukan tipe yang gampang cemburu seperti itu, kan? Ya, ya, ya, tidak mungkin.

"Tidak pulang larut lagi malam ini?"

Oke, Kira mendeteksi sarkasme di sana. Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu, akhirnya Lacus bicara padanya setelah tiga hari lamanya. Tiga hari! Tiga hari yang rasanya bagai tiga tahun. Kesempatan macam ini sama sekali bukan untuk dilewatkan.

Karenanya Kira segera menjawab dengan antusias, "TIDAK!"

Ups. Kadang terlalu semangat memang tidak baik. Suaramu akan meninggi dan menciptakan kesalahpahaman yang tidak perlu.

Lacus menoleh cepat dengan dahi berkedut, kesal, "Ya, aku memang tidak berhak menanyakan apapun padamu. Benar. Memangnya aku siapa? Baiklah. Selamat malam, Kira."

Dan bersama sederet kalimat itu Lacus yang baru saja tiba di ruang tengah kembali beranjak meninggalkannya.

Kira melemas di atas sofa. Ditatapnya layar tivi di depannya yang tengah menyiarkan acara sitkom. Cukup lucu sebenarnya, tapi yang terngiang di kepala Kira hanya kalimat Lacus tadi. Secara berulang.

'_Memangnya aku siapa?' Astaga Lacus, kau bahkan sudah tidak sudi menjadi istriku?_

Mungkinkah semuanya lebih buruk dari ini?

.

.

.

Gugup itu datang lagi. Apa ia benar-benar harus merasakan ini tiap tiba di depan rumahnya sendiri? Gugup dan gelisah. Takut memandang sosok yang nantinya akan membuka pintu. Ya, Lacus, siapa lagi?

_Kalau begini terus aku jadi malas pulang, _batin Kira.

_Aaargh! Mana mungkin aku malas pulang? Mana bisa?, _batinnya segera membantah pernyataannya sendiri.

_Tenang, Kira. Kau hanya perlu masuk dan selesaikan semuanya hari ini._

Kembali diketuknya pintu bercat putih di hadapannya. Tidak sampai dua ketukan, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang insan yang tampak bersenda gurau. Kira kenal betul wanita cantik itu. Tapi … _who the hell is that young man?!_

Kira masih menganga ketika Lacus mendorongnya sedikit agar pria tak dikenal itu bisa lewat.

"Baiklah, akan saya urus sisanya. Selamat malam, Lacus-_sama_," lambai Pria Tak Dikenal –panggilan Kira untuknya- itu.

"Ya, maaf sudah merepotkan. Terima kasih banyak, Asahi-_san_," jawab Lacus dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Kira baru saja hendak berdeham –sengaja pastinya- ketika akhirnya Si Pria Tak Dikenal menyadari keberadaannya, "Ah, Kira-_sama_, selamat malam! Maaf tapi saya harus segera pulang. Permisi."

Kira tidak menjawab. Tidak perlu, pikirnya. Karena Si Pria Tak Dikenal segera berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri pekarangan rumahnya yang terbilang luas itu tanpa menunggu sahutannya.

Begitu siluet pria tadi benar-benar menghilang di balik pagar rumahnya, Kira segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita merah muda di sampingnya. Tapi yang diperhatikan malah kembali masuk rumah tanpa sedetik pun melirik ke arahnya.

Yang artinya masalah ini butuh penanganan lebih lanjut. Dengan segera.

"Lacus!" panggil Kira sambil terburu-buru memasuki rumahnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Jelas, sedang marahan, bukan? Karenanya Kira merasa perlu sedikit memaksa.

"Lacus, tunggu!" Gerakannya menahan pergelangan tangan istrinya sukses menghentikan Lacus dari langkah cepatnya.

"Bisa perkenalkan padaku siapa _Si Tuan Tampan_ itu tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kira tertawa miris, "Bukan urusanku? Wow. Kau serius?"

Lacus mendongak, menghujami Kira dengan tatapan paling membunuhnya, "Ya, aku serius. Masalah?"

"Jelas masalah! Seorang istri yang bersama pria lain malam-malam begini tanpa suaminya dan tidak mau menjelaskan hal itu adalah masalah. Kau mengerti?"

"Oh, jadi maksudmu kalau suami yang berduaan dengan sekretarisnya malam-malam bukan masalah? Kalau iya, aku tidak mengerti!"

"Astaga, Lacus. Aku pikir masalah itu sudah selesai. Sudah kubilang dia ketinggalan bus terakhir karena bekerja. Mana bisa kubiarkan dia pulang tengah malam berjalan kaki? Kau mau aku dibilang tidak berperikemanusiaan?"

"Sejak kapan kau lupa keberadaan taksi di dunia ini, Kira?"

Kira mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan istrinya yang mendadak sarkastis.

"Aku tidak lupa dan kau perlu tahu bahwa tidak ada taksi yang lewat setelah dua puluh menit kami menunggu yang menurutku sudah cukup buang-buang waktu sehingga kupikir akan lebih efisien jika kuantar saja dia. Dan jangan tanyakan aku ke mana perginya taksi-taksi itu."

Lacus menunduk lesu, "Kau bahkan menemaninya menunggu. Padahal banyak orang lain yang bisa melakukannya."

Kira menyerah. Dilepasnya genggamannya pada tangan Lacus. Ia tidak bisa paham lagi. Apa Lacus bisa sesensitif ini? Seingatnya tidak. Sekarang Kira merasa seperti berhadapan dengan orang lain.

"Kau siapa?" Tidak disangkanya pertanyaan –yang harusnya- dalam hati itu benar-benar terlontar.

Lacus mendongak lagi. Ekspresinya tak karuan. Kira yakin seratus satu persen Lacus salah mengartikan pertanyaannya. Buru-buru disambungnya kalimat itu sebelum kesalahphaman lainnya terbentuk.

"Karena aku yakin Lacus yang kukenal tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini."

Kemudian tubuh mungil itu mulai bergetar. Manik safirnya mulai berair. Sekuat apa pun benteng yang dibangunnya akan runtuh juga jika tekanannya seperti ini. Yang kemudian ditandai dengan jatuhnya air mata. Perlahan, bersamaan dengan isakan yang juga timbul perlahan.

Kira membatu. Semarah apapun dirinya pada Lacus, bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Lacus yang menangis, bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditahannya.

Tangannya terangkat, bermaksud meraih pipi wanitanya. Tapi tak sampai, akibat ragu yang berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Lacus … hei." Setelah sekian detik berlalu, akhirnya Kira berhasil kembali dari perdebatan di alam pikirannya.

Disejajarkan tingginya dan disekanya air mata yang terus mengaliri wajah cantik itu, "Lacus, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengantarnya pulang lagi, bicara, atau bahkan punya sekretaris wanita lagi. Aku akan memecatnya, oke? Jadi kumohon berhentilah menangis."

Lacus hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak? Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana maumu?"

Lacus akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata di sela tangisnya, "Kira … maaf."

Persetan dengan marah-marahan ini. Kira perlu memeluk Lacus. Sekarang juga.

Dan memang itu yang dilakukannya.

"Tidak, Lacus. Aku yang minta maaf. Karena itu tolong berhenti menangis."

Seperti mengacuhkannya, Lacus tetap sesenggukan sambil berusaha menjelaskan, "Asahi-_san _itu pengacara dari _Supreme Council_. Ketika aku bilang ingin cuti, dia dikirim padaku. Yzak-_san_ dan Da Costa-_san_ juga di sini tadi, tapi mereka harus pulang duluan. Lagipula di sini-"

"Sst, sudah. Aku mengerti. Kau tidak salah apa-apa, oke?"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa … kenapa aku begitu marah padamu."

"Ya, karena itu maafkan reaksiku yang berlebihan ini. Kumohon, Lacus, jangan menangis lagi."

Lacus melepas pelukannya, "Tidak, Kira. Kau tidak berlebihan. Itu artinya kau peduli padaku. Mungkin memang emosiku sedang tidak stabil. Karena menurut dokter, kelabilan seperti ini akan terjadi ketika usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ketiga."

"Makanya ku-" _Tunggu. Apa katanya?_

"Dokter? Dokter apa? Kau … apa?"

Lacus hanya bisa melongo setelah tubuhnya diguncang-guncang dan dilancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi oleh suaminya sendiri.

"_Ara_, aku … belum bilang ya? Aku sedang mengandung, Kira. Usianya sekarang sudah … tiga bulan."

Demi _Haumea_, ini pertama kalinya ia dengar Lacus mengatakan itu. Untuk beberapa detik Kira hanya bengong seperti orang bodoh sebelum tertawa sendiri yang juga tidak kalah bodoh. Mungkin itu efeknya jika rasa bingung, kaget, dan tidak percaya disatukan.

"Demi Tuhan, Lacus. Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!"

"Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku … ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya kau tidak salah dan masalah ini selesai." Kira kembali memeluk istri tercintanya itu.

"Tapi kau juga tidak salah, Kira."

"Baiklah, aku juga. Tamat."

"Jangan pecat sekretarismu."

"Oh Tuhan. Ya, Lacus. Apapun maumu."

"Kira, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kali ini Kira benar-benar terkejut. Dilepasnya pelukannya untuk menatap sepasang manik safir itu. "Kau menanyakan itu padaku? Sekarang? Serius?"

"Ya, serius." Lacus menjawab tanpa goyah sedikit pun.

Tiga detik keheningan berlalu begitu saja sebelum akhirnya pecah ketika Kira mengecup lembut dahi istrinya, "Aku mencintaimu, Lacus. Tentu saja," ujarnya seraya memeluknya lagi.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh. Aku harus apa agar kau percaya?"

"Kau mau melakukan apapun?"

"Asalkan bukan sesuatu yang mustahil."

"Sama sekali tidak. Pemandangan kota malam ini pasti indah. Aku ingin jalan-jalan keliling Aprilius naik Freedom. Sekarang."

Ya, ya, ya. Kira mengerti sekarang. Obsesi Lacus mengacak rambutnya tiap pagi, es krim stroberi yang harus selalu ada, sikap manjanya, cuti, dan emosinya yang labil itu. Semuanya, Kira mengerti.

Tapi … jalan-jalan naik Freedom? Sekarang?

"Serius?!"

Dan Lacus hanya tersenyum super manis penuh harap.

.

.

_Apologizing doesn't always mean you are wrong. At times you do it because you value the relationship and love the person more than your pride._

_- funnyorfact_

.

.

**The End.**

.

.

**A/N:**

Hola! Ohisashiburi, minna-sama! Seiba kembali :)

Saya mau ikut nyumbang sedikit demi ramainya fandom tercinta yang keseringan sepi ini :')

Oh iya, karena tema kayak gini udah umum, saya mau minta maaf banget kalau ada kesamaan di mana pun. Sungguh gak maksud dan gak sengaja. Maaf juga kalau judul sama isi gak sinkron dan maaf juga (lagi) atas segala ke-alay-an ini #hiks

Akhir kata, semoga cerita ini bisa mengindahkan malam kalian semua (?). Pendeknya, semoga bisa menghibur.

Thank you so much!

Review sebentar? :)


End file.
